utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Canary
Canary (カナリー) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History During 2014, SlightlyShredded, Migi, Trainspud, and Purpled were working on their own UTAU projects. At the time, SlightlyShredded was working on an UTAU known as "Bridget", however, this project was later scrapped. He decided to not create an UTAU voicebank at the time and only focused on assisting with other JAE UTAU PROJECT productions and plans. In January 2019, SlightlyShredded created a new UTAU character known as "Canary". Canary's voice type was entirely different to Bridget's due to the inability to recreate the same tone when recording. All of his demos were created and published within the same month and he released on February 2. Concept Many years ago on a fateful day, Canary randomly arrived on Earth. He spends his days hanging out with robots and his boyfriend who happens to be a zombie. Likes: Food, his boyfriend, singing, animals, plush toys, drawing Dislikes: Pretentious people Etymology * Canary - A type of songbird and a the name of a shade of yellow. * カナリー - The Kana rendition of his name. Appearance * Hair color - Blond hair tied in a top bun. * Headgear - An alien organism that looks similar to a hibiscus is located on the left side of his head. * Eye color - Yellow with a green tint at the bottom. * Outfit - On Canary's face, he has yellow lip piercings and a heart tattoo under his eye on the left side of his face. He wears a pink sleeveless crop top with a heart cut on the back side. Over the crop top, he wears a yellow cardigan. This cardigan can be solid and opaque or transparent. He wears jeans and basic blue tennis shoes with white laces. He would occasionally wear heart-shaped sunglasses. Overall, he has a feminine appearance. Relations * Xiao Meihua - friend. * Ser0 - friend. * Xiao Shancha - friend. * JD - friend. * Junjie Yu - friend. * kEna - friend. Product Information Additional information Character Terms Of Use # Do not claim Canary or official artwork as your own. # NSFW content is allowed. This does not apply to MMD models and other works from people who are not from the JAE UTAU PROJECT group. Please follow the rules of the creators! If their works are not allowed to be used for NSFW content, then do not use them for NSFW content! # For commercial use of his character, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Shippings and pairings are allowed, but do not force as canon. Do not ship Canary with characters under the age of 18. # Do not use Canary's character for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. Voicebank Terms Of Use # NSFW content is allowed, but do not use the voicebank in songs portraying him in a relationship with those under the age of 18. # For commercial use of his voicebank, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Oto.ini editing is allowed. # Do not edit Canary's samples. # Do not use Canary's voicebanks for hate speech. # Voicebank redistribution is forbidden. Marketing Official merchandise can be found on the JAE UTAU PROJECT Storenvy. He has an official Mii provided by Migi on the JAE UTAU PROJECT website. Trivia * Canary is canonically gay. * His boyfriend's name is Charlie. * Canary's release date, February 2, is treated as his birthday. He shares the same birthday as his voice provider, SlightlyShredded. Reputation Work in progress Gallery canary-turnaround-with-cardigan_orig.png|Reference sheet by SlightlyShredded canary-turnaround-no-cardigan_orig.png|By SlightlyShredded References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:English vocals Category:Male vocalists Category:Alien characters Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:Baritone voicebanks Category:2019 voicebanks